Finding A Balance
by mightyglowpillow
Summary: Percy has fallen into an endless void of depression, and he can't seem to find a way out. Poseidon has grown restless, begging Zeus to search for something to help his son. When the king of Olympus sees the Avengers, he asks for their help. How will Percy adjust to his new teammates and move on from his past? Or can he? (Fair warning: does include self harm.)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I can't escape. I can't get rid of the darkness consuming me.

Too much. Too much pain, sorrow, heartbreak...

I caused it, and I must take the blame.

I must pay for my sins.

For what I've done is something Hell could never repay for.

 **~~~~~Throne Room~~~~~**

All was quiet throughout the throne room. No living soul dared to make a sound.

Water floated harmlessly at the end of the hall; sunlight streamed through and created a magnificent rainbow that shimmered on the floor. The substance was gone with a snap of fingers, and the colors disappeared.

There was a sigh. "Well? Was that not proof enough for you?"

The king of the skies looked to his brother. Shock and despair caused his normally bright blue eyes to appear clouded, for he never knew such a darkness could overcome anyone.

"We must do something, I agree wholeheartedly," he said. "But I am unsure as to what."

"The poor boy."

The council looked to the girl who had spoken sitting by the fire. But they knew she was no ordinary girl.

"We have to help him heal," Hestia said. "He has done far too much to suffer like this. You saw those marks on his wrists!"

"Self harm cannot simply stop, sister," Hades spoke from the shadows. His obsidian eyes looked where the image of the hero had once been and his gaze softened. "And as gods, we do not have the time to help the boy."

"But we can't just watch this happen," Demeter sighed. "If he continues this, he'll destroy himself."

"Perhaps we could find another solution," Athena pursed her lips. "I am not suggesting a therapist, but some form of therapy at least. Therapy with a group that understands what it's like to be in total war."

"So we'll keep our eyes open," Apollo mused. "Wait for an opportunity to pop up."

Artemis nodded. "Until then we must leave him alone and not prod at him too much, or he will suspect something."

"All in favor?" Zeus searched the throne room.

Every god and goddess raised their hand.

"It's settled," Zeus sat up straighter in his throne. "Percy Jackson will be healed, whatever it may take."

* * *

 **Hello there.**

 **It's been a while hasn't it?**

 **So, my other story is at a crossroads right now and I'm not sure which way I want to drive it down or just turn around completely and redo the entire story. Believe me when I say that the last option will MOST LIKELY NOT HAPPEN.**

 **Until I decide what I want to happen in that story, I will be updating this story. And when I do come to a conclusion, I'll pause this one, finish the other, and come back to this one. If that's confusing I'm sorry, you can PM me if you'd like more information and/or give me/support my ideas for the other story.**

 **Thank you ALL for (barely)bearing with me through this fiasco. I'll see what I come up with, and tell me if you like this story or if I should dedicate my life to my other fic.**

 **Thank you so much and I'll see you in the next chapter...**

 **Well, not really _see_ but more like... I don't know where I was going with this.**


	2. Chapter One

**Hello there. I see you've been reading my story...** **obviously.**

 **This story is honestly doing better than my other in the first few days, so, thank you guys so much!**

 **Unfortunately, someone has left a rather unhappy comment on this story. And I'm guessing you didn't read my other story or my profile as it had an entire section that said I will not accept these comments. As I've said before, this is _my story_. Not yours. Go write your own story if you want something different to happen.**

 **Okay, now that's out of the way.**

 **Again, thank you so much for reading this. It really makes me happy and I hope you're happy reading this.**

 **Cliche? Cheesy? Why, thank you. :)**

* * *

 _Percy_

The numbness was consuming. I couldn't feel anything anymore.

Except pain.

Pain let me know I was still here. It allowed my mind to release the pent up emotions I had kept secret for so long. It made me let go of my life; for just a little while, I felt free.

Looking down at my wrists, I mentally began counting the lines that littered the skin, but in all honesty, I could care less how many there were. As long as I felt something, I considered it a success for myself. After all, I deserve this for killing my friends.

Their deaths hit me hard. Every night I was forced to watch the bloodshed over and over and over again. Every single one. Even those whom I didn't know well brought me pain and regret, an overwhelming force of guilt. I actually forgot what it was like to have a family to stand with me. To love and aid me during our struggles. I can't remember the last time my smile wasn't forced or my eyes weren't so dead. But I will always remember them.

Nico, who was so brave to have respect for his power over life and death, when I couldn't bear to use my own attributes.

Leo, who was so broken but always managed to brighten up everyone else's day, when I couldn't even keep back tears when I was alone.

Jason, who was such a strong leader and always had a powerful aura surrounding him, when I now cower in fear if someone even enters a room.

Thalia, who was so fierce and vigilant she put lightning bolts to shame, while I am as dull as the clouds.

Piper, who was so calm and collected in times of peril, while I hyperventilate after I turn off the lights.

Frank, who believed in anything and kept spirits alive, when I now have lost my soul.

Hazel, who could understand and consider everything that crossed her path, while I am so lost and unfocused.

Annabeth, my love, who could always find a solution and make sure that her plans were set and solid, when I can't find a way out of this guilt and sorrow that consumes me.

Those were only a few of the ones I let down, the ones I have lost, the ones that I killed.

A knock jolted me out of my mind and into the world. I quietly sat up in bed and slipped out of the sheets. Silently padding over to the cabin door, I wondered who would want to talk to me at this time.

I opened the door to see Chiron, my mentor, standing on the front porch. A quiver full of arrows was on his back, and a bow rested at his side.

"Percy, my boy," he said. "How.. How are you?"

A simple question, really, but I knew there was more meaning behind it. What he was really asking was if I was willing to come out of my dark cabin and actually interact with the campers. I didn't want to, but I hadn't eaten in about four and a half days. My stomach hurt.

 _Good, you worthless piece of shit. You deserve to feel a constant pain._

The voice in my head was right, but I needed to eat something. If I didn't, I was sure to die, and I didn't deserve death. That was too peaceful.

"I think I'm okay," I replied, my voice scratchy and quiet from no usage in days. "I think.. I think I'm gonna get something to eat and go to the beach for a while."

"Good, good," Chiron nodded. "That's very good, Percy. I myself am going to the archery range, would you like me to walk with you?" He glanced at my exposed wrists nervously.

He knew I did this to myself, but I never did anything too deep. As I've said, I don't deserve death. And he knows I think this.

"No thanks, Chiron," I said. "I think I want to be alone for a little bit longer."

He pursed his lips and sighed through his nose. "Very well. Just know that the gods wish to meet with you at five later this evening. Farewell, Percy."

He turned and trotted away in the direction of the forest. I looked at the sky and sighed tiredly. I had no idea what the gods wanted to talk to me about, but I really wished they would leave me alone for more than a week.

I go back inside my cabin and change into black skinny jeans and a dark blue shirt with long sleeves. Slipping on my trusted combat boots, I walk out the door.

The sun was high in the sky and no clouds were in sight. I cringe at the light but still make my way to the dining pavilion. Around me, people stop their activities and stare at me. I probably look awful. What with the pale skin, dark bags, lifeless eyes, and tangled hair they'll think I'm not even sane, or human, for that matter.

Smells waft over to me like a beckoning call. My stomach ached at the prospect of nutrition and sustenance. I would deny it, of course, but I still missed the taste of hamburgers and fruit other than apples and bananas.

I walked through the pavilion and ducked my head to avoid the stares. Quickly, I snatched an apple and a bottle of water for later. I could hear my stomach growl in protest. I knew that I should have more, but I just couldn't eat more than my mind allowed me to eat.

My feet led me to the beach where I found a secluded spot nestled behind trees near the borders of camp. I looked at my apple and took a small bite out of it, the bland taste not at all satisfying. After a few moments, my stomach's pain dulled by a fraction and once it was mostly relieved, I stopped eating the apple. I didn't drink my water yet because I had a bottle yesterday (or was it the day before?) and I didn't deem it necessary at the moment. I would probably tuck it away in my cabin until tonight when I would drink maybe half of it.

The ocean was calm today, but I suspected that wouldn't last long because of the dark overcast hanging on the horizon. The water was a light blue in the sun but it gradually became darker the further out I looked. It reminded me of Piper's eyes; ever-changing and multicolored, absolutely beautiful. I remembered when we would sit in the dining room on the Argo II together, telling each other stories about our parents and laughing about all the screw-ups we made in the past. I would give anything just to apologize about how bad I screwed up during the war. But I can't. She's...

I tugged at my hair and tried not to scream in agony. I don't cry, I won't, it does nothing but show your weakness. And I refused to let anyone else down because of that.

"Percy."

My head whipped up to look at my father. He stood ankle deep in the water. He was donned with his usual fisherman's look, a Hawaiian shirt, khakis, and tan sandals. The usual twinkle in his eye wasn't there, but replaced by pity. I did my best not to glare at him; I can't stand those looks.

"I heard there's going to be a meeting on Olympus today. And I'm supposed to attend?"

He nodded. "But there is a small change in plans."

I don't react. "Oh?"

He swallowed. "Yes. We figured you wouldn't want to anticipate the meeting with worry so we moved the meeting."

I was a little confused. Since when do the gods care about the demigods like this?

"To when?" I asked.

"Now."

I sighed and looked down at the sand. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

My father holds out his hand and I reluctantly take it. He gives me a small, remorseful smile before I close my eyes and we teleport. When I open my eyes, I'm met with the gazes of thirteen Olympians. I mentally prepared myself for whatever may happen, but I knew that no matter what, I wouldn't like it.

"Perseus."

My eyes snapped to the king of the gods, Zeus. His face was stoic but I thought I could see a sliver of sadness as he looked at me.

"I know you must be tired of these meetings-"

"He's not the only one," Apollo huffed.

Zeus shot a glare at the sun god and continued.

"As I was saying, I, or we, have an idea of how frustrated you are and how... difficult things have been, lately."

Poseidon squeezed my hand and I flinched at the pressure, pulling my hand from his grasp. I kept my eyes on Zeus as I spoke.

"You could say that."

He inhaled through his nose. "Yes, well. We think we might have a solution."

"Solution?" I raised an eyebrow, crossing my arms. "To what?"

"Percy," Hestia had stood from her hearth and approached me. She looked at me with concerned but still fierce eyes. "How are you coping lately?"

I was silent. Surely, they couldn't know about...

I looked down at my shoes and murmured out, "I've been doing alright."

"Liar."

I bit my lip and refused to look at either Apollo or Hades, who had both called me out.

"Percy," Hestia placed her hand on my cheek and tilted my head up so I could meet her eyes. "Let me see your arms."

I backed away from her in fear. No. No. No, no, no, NO. How could they know? How could they-

"Perseus."

I closed my eyes as tears started to form in the corners of my eyes. I tried to block out the repressed memories. They're tricking me, they have to be. Unless...

I slowly looked up at Zeus. His face was still stoic but concern definitely shone in his eyes.

"You've been spying on me... haven't you?"

He sighed. "Perseus-"

"I should've known," I muttered. "I should've known you wouldn't have respected my wishes. That you wouldn't simply do as I asked. That you wouldn't ever respect me or any other demigod who has done anything to help you."

The room became quiet as my words echoed through the halls, through their minds. They must be furious with me for saying such things, but I didn't care. How could I? They certainly didn't and no matter how much they would refuse to admit it, I was right. They never did _anything_ to help their children. They don't understand the meaning of family or real love or anything human. But how could I expect so much of them even when they expect everything from me.

"Percy?"

I looked to her. The mother of my dead love.

"We know, or, well, I know," Athena ignored the glares thrown at her. "That we haven't been the best... relatives of yours, but we think we have found a group that can take our place."

 _Take their place? What is that supposed to mean?_

"Meaning that we found you some babysitters, punk," Ares rolled his eyes at my confused expression.

Poseidon gave him a death glare as I tried to figure out what that meant.

"So you found me, what, therapists?"

Hermes flinched. "No, no, not therapists. But it is a form of therapy. They understand what total war is. And they can help you cope with the trauma."

I was angry. Since when did they care? Since when did they decide to actually do something for one of their descendants?

But then, I considered it. Maybe, like Athena said, they could be a... a real family?

Before the voice in my head could erase that thought, I managed to speak for myself.

"Who do you think could fix me?"

Zeus straightened himself and stood, then shrunk down to a six-foot-two man. He approached me and looked at me in the eyes.

"The group is known as the Avengers."

* * *

 **Thanks for the reads! Do leave suggestions or reviews on the way out, but please return for the next chapter in our story!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Hello.**

 **So, second chapter, very exciting, yes...**

 **But what's more exciting is that Rick Riordan came to my town! EEK! I'm very happy that I managed to get tickets for me and a friend to go see him! Not to mention he came my school, too. AND I GOT TO MEET HIM.**

 **(He's really nice, just so you know.)**

 **Okay, before I explode, let's get on with the chapter.**

* * *

 _Tony_

From the moment I saw the pair standing on the balcony of my tower, I knew it would be a weird day.

I had gone to bed late last night, not because of experiments, because of the team bonding everyone had committed to. The Avengers decided to have a get-together and finally know each other a little better. Bottles were downed, laughs were heard, and it was a fun night for everyone. Even Vision, who had a surprising amount of wit just as JARVIS did, had a great time. I fell asleep with a smile I hadn't felt on my face in a long time. It was... nice.

Then I woke up all too quickly and things just had to get strange. For one thing, Clint and Natasha had slept in, which _never_ happens. Wanda was up early, an even bigger perplexity. And Bruce was out grocery shopping, and that took the prize.

And finally, the people on our balcony.

At first, I thought Thor had brought some friends with him during his scheduled visit today, but there was no yelling or loud noises meaning he wasn't here quite yet, plus the guy outside was certainly not Thor.

"Steve?"

Said captain glanced at me from his paper and morning coffee. He saw my expression and followed my gaze. He blinked.

"Thor?"

"I don't think so," I said. "Do you hear him anywhere?"

Steve sighed and set down his coffee and newspaper. He looked at the two strangers and pursed his lips. "Want to interrogate them now or-"

"Yeah, let's just see what they want and what will make them go away."

"Make who go away?"

Wanda entered the room with an apple in her hand and a curious expression on her face. I gestured to the doors leading to the open air and she bit into her apple. She suddenly stopped and set her apple on the island counter.

"I can't read them."

Steve and I nervously gave a glance at each other and then returned our gaze to the pair. I knew what we were both thinking. _What now_ _?_ We had already saved the world a few times, what did people want with us now? But i had the feeling that these were not ordinary people. They were something much more powerful.

I sighed. "Should I get the Iron Legion or..."

"No," Steve said. "Let's just see what they want."

Steve led Wanda and I out the doors and the people have not turned around yet. We approached until we were three yards away. Close enough for private communication but far enough to prepare for an attack. They still didn't even glance our way. I looked at what they were wearing and was highly confused.

The man was in Hawaiian attire and looked like a fisherman of some sort. He had unruly black hair and, from what I could tell, a small beard. His left hand gripped the railing and his right hand was in his pocket. He gazed over the city with something I couldn't quite place. It wasn't sadness but more like regret. The woman to the right was in business clothing. She had a dark blue skirt that hugged her thighs and ended at her knees. A light blue blouse was covered by a gray sweater. Her blonde hair blew in the slight wind of the morning. She held her hands in front of her and stood with poise but I could tell there was also a slight slump to her posture.

"You are the Avengers, yes?"

The man had spoken. His voice was much like Steve's: kind but asking for respect.

Steve seemed to understand this. "Yes, sir. Is there a reason behind your... appearance?"

The man chuckled softly and turned, my own brown eyes met with green. A small smile that did not reach his eyes graced the man's face. "Yes, our apologies, but this is urgent."

Steve stiffened. "What can we do for you?"

The man looked to the woman and she looked at him, and I got a glimpse of a smooth face and gray eyes. She nodded and turned to us.

"Do you know of the Greek and Roman myths?"

I tried not to reveal my confusion and neither did Steve nor Wanda reveal theirs.

"Yes, we know of them," Steve looked them over. "Why does that matter?"

"There is no need to be defensive, Captain," the woman raised a hand in a calming manner. "We only wish to explain that they are real, and we, the Olympians, have a... problem."

The man glared at his company. "I would hardly call my son a problem, Athena."

My eyebrows raised. "Woah, wait a minute. You're Athena? As in goddess of wisdom Athena?"

She nodded then glanced at the man apologetically before she continued.

"My apologies, Poseidon, I did not mean to affront you. But yes, I am Athena. This is Poseidon, god of the seas. And the council of Olympus has been distressed for several days. As a group, we believe you can help us."

"And how are we to know you are actually who you say you are?" Wanda stepped forward, meeting them with a challenge in her stance.

The woman, Athena, narrowed her eyes. "I think it best if you would not interfere with the gods of Olympus, Ms. Maximoff-"

"No, Athena," Poseidon stepped between them. "The girl has a fair point." He looked to Steve and I. "Where is your god of thunder? I thought he would be here."

"Thor is currently on Asgard," I said. "Said he needed to meet with his father about something."

Poseidon nodded then looked to the sky. "Hermes, could you-"

"He'll be here shortly, uncle." A voice spoke from behind me. I turned around sharply and was suddenly face to face with a thirty year old man. He had short, salt and pepper hair and blue eyes. He was texting on his phone with one hand while the other held a staff with two snakes wrapped around it. He pushed the final key and I assume he sent a text to someone, then his eyes went to Poseidon and Athena before acknowledging me. He rolled his eyes and I felt my chest swell in anger and agitation. What was I to him? A rodent?

"When should I bring him, uncle?" he asked. "Hephaestus has given him everything he needs and he is currently talking with Hestia, Artemis, and Hera."

Poseidon tensed at the last name spoken and a scowl flashed across his face. "Not yet, we still have much to explain."

"Yeah, and why should we listen to you?"

Everyone looked to me in surprise. I felt all eyes prodding into my skin, but I didn't care.

"I mean, we just finished up a war, in case you didn't know, and frankly? I want some time to breathe and relax. We do not need more trouble to deal with, and you're right: Wanda _does_ have point. How are we supposed to believe that you really are the gods of Olympus? Those are myths. The gods don't exist, so how can you expect-"

I was suddenly slammed back onto the floor with a trident pointed at my neck. I looked up to see Poseidon glaring at me, his eyes like hurricanes and full of anger.

"You _**dare**_ call my son trouble when you do not even know who he is or what he has done for this world? You dare to assume he is not worth your time? Hear me now, _mortal_ , you know nothing of him. You have no right to make such accusations. Give me one reason why I shouldn't impale you now."

His voice sent shivers down my spine and I heard thunder rumbling in the distance. He glanced at the sky and glared even harsher. "My brother think it unwise to kill you. I do not care for you, but you will help my son."

I nodded. He stepped back and took the trident away from my neck. I got up with as much dignity as I could muster. Steve looked at me as if saying, _Bad move, Tony_. I could feel my cheeks flush.

Wanda looked at Poseidon with curiosity clear in her eyes. "So, you are gods?"

He smiled gently and nodded. "Yes, Ms. Maximoff. We are the Greek gods of Olympus. Not all of them, of course, but the council of the Olympians will be here soon."

"Olympians?" Steve asked. "As in the twelve major gods?"

"Yes," Hermes replied. "Well, fourteen, actually. Two of our eldest gods were added about a year ago due to Poseidon's son." Steve's eyebrows knitted together. "I'm sure the boy will tell you soon enough. You will take him in, won't you?"

Poseidon glanced at me with a raised eyebrow. I bit my lip and looked at Steve who was looking right back at me.

"We should get the team out here."

I nodded. "JARVIS, could you tell everyone to meet on the balcony? Tell them it's-" I glanced at Poseidon. "-urgent."

"Yes, sir." Came the reply.

Clint, Natasha and Pietro arrived immediately after JARVIS went silent. I sent them a puzzled look.

"We were watching you from inside," Natasha explained. "Didn't know of it was safe to come out or if you wanted us with you."

I nodded just as Bruce, Vision, Sam, and Rhodey came onto the balcony. Bruce had a look of weariness on his face while Sam and Rhodey were stoic. Vision was.. Vision.

Poseidon addressed them all as they came into our little circle. "Thank you all for joining us; we apologize if we woke you this morning, but this is necessary."

Rhodey stood by me and sized the sea god up. "And you might be...?"

"Poseidon, god of the seas."

Rhodey blinked. "Right."

"Wait a minute," Pietro said. "You- you are the Greek god Poseidon?"

A nod.

"So, the gods exist?"

Another nod. Pietro frowned, obviously confused.

"Prove it, then." Sam crossed his arms.

Athena's head snapped towards him much like an owl. She glared at him and stepped away from the railing. "Why should we prove it? You ought to be on your knees praising us for all we have-"

"Lady Athena."

A deep voice spoke from above us. Our heads tilted up to see Thor, in all his glory, slowly descending. His eyes were calm as opposed to the usual spark. His cape nearly smacked my face right before he dropped onto the balcony.

Athena straightened herself and the glare softened. "Thor. There you are."

The thunder god nods and then, to our astonishment, kneels in front of the three. "My apologies, Lords and Lady. I did not know of your arrival until moments ago."

"And we did not know we would be here." Poseidon smiled. "Rise, Thor. You know better."

Thor grinned and stood. He held his hand out and Poseidon took it. "How is your son Asgard has heard so much about?"

The smile slipped off Poseidon's face. "He- well, he... he's not doing very well lately. I'm sure you've heard of the Giant War, but, unfortunately, my son was the only one of the Seven to survive."

By now, Thor had a ghastly look and aura around him. He looked to Athena and Hermes for confirmation. They nodded solemnly, and Thor looked back to Poseidon.

"I'm very sorry, friends," Thor said. "If there is anything I can do-"

"That is actually why we are here." Hermes switched his staff to his other hand and walked closer to us. "We need your help concerning a hero."

"This boy- no." Athena put her hand on Poseidon's shoulder. "This _warrior_ has seen too much to handle. He understands what it is like to be in total war, but he does not know how to cope with loss of loved ones. We hope every one of you could help the hero in your own ways. He may be young, and you might not accept him at first, but he is not to be underestimated."

Silence fell over the group. No one shifted or moved, and from below I could hear the sounds of traffic and life. And suddenly, I felt bad for this kid. He couldn't have the normal life he probably wanted and this could be his one shot at a real family. A real home. From being around only three of the Olympians I could tell that they either didn't have the time or heart for him, or they just wanted their hero back to defend them and face more horrors on their account.

I looked at Steve. He caught my gaze and I felt myself nod. He smiled softly, and turned back to the god of the seas.

"We'll help him."

Poseidon gave a wide smile. "Thank you. Thank you, Avengers. You have no idea how much this matters, but thank you."

Hermes had a sad smile while Athena looked visibly relaxed. I shifted my gaze to my team and was satisfied to see them all with smiles or looks of approval on their faces. I internally sighed in relief.

Poseidon looked up to the sky once more. "We're ready."

And with a blinding flash, another figure appeared next to Poseidon.

"Um, hi."

* * *

 **Please let me know if this story is a little too predictable. I will make twists in the future, so it will be predictable in the first chapters, but let me know if you have any ideas.**

 **Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
